Fuses for small current ratings, e.g. 20A, call for fusible elements which consist generally of wires having a small diameter, e.g.in the order of 0.01 inches. Such wires are extremely difficult to handle, requiring microscopes, micropositioners, etc., and highly skilled labor.
It is one object of this invention to provide fuses for current ratings of the above order which are simple to manufacture. Another object of the present invention is to provide fuses which can be manufactured by printed circuit techniques. Still another object of this invention is to provide time-lag fuses for current ratings of the above order which are simple to manufacture.